Eredun
Eredun (aka Demonic) is the language of the demons of the Burning Legion. Since the eredar were the greatest amongst the Legion, the right hand of Sargeras, they made their language the official language of the Burning Legion - hence, it is the language used by all sentient members of the Legion. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/346.xml The written form is called Eredic , and is composed of cryptic symbols as illustrated in their spells. Eredun, the speech of the Burning Legion is all but eradicated on Azeroth. It lives in the minds of cultists and those few brave enough to study it. It has a life of its own - its words writhe in the minds of those that know it, eating away sanity and morality. The demonic language of Eredun seemingly wants to be understood. This is likely not the case for the original dialect of Eredun spoken on Argus, or the language/dialect known as Draenei. In the World of Warcraft, the Burning Legion's Eredun language is known as "Demonic". It is not currently possible for players to learn this language, so anything spoken in it is indecipherable. However, the Warlock spell Curse of Tongues causes the target to temporarily speak in Demonic (Eredun). Eredun Primer This is a list of Eredun phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard; * Draenor - Exiles Refuge.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/draenei.html * Draenei - Exiled Ones.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/draenei.html * Galtak Ered'nash - All Hail the Burning Blade * Man'ari - Corrupted Eredar have been known to refer to themselves as "Man'ari". May mean "gifted" by Sargeras to the Eredar. See Draenei (language), for definition in Draenei language. While some corrupted Eredar refer to themselves as Eredar or Man'ari, others refer to themselves as 'Sargeras's army' or 'The chosen ones'. *http://www.wowwiki.com/images/4/42/Ered1.ogg- "Let this scar signify the first blow against the mortal world." (WC3) *http://www.wowwiki.com/images/0/09/Ered2.ogg- "From this seal shall arise the doom of men," (WC3) *http://www.wowwiki.com/images/6/6d/Ered3.ogg- "who, in their arrogance, sought to wield our fire as their own." (WC3) *http://www.wowwiki.com/images/1/1b/Ered4.ogg- "Blindly they build their kingdoms upon stolen knowledge and conceit." (WC3) *http://www.wowwiki.com/images/b/bd/Ered5.ogg- "Now they shall be consumed by the very flame they sought to control." (WC3) *http://www.wowwiki.com/images/9/91/Ered6.ogg- "Let the echoes of doom resound across this wretched world, that all who live may hear them and despair." (WC3) Other Eredun words and phrases * Ered'nash ban galar - From Cycle of Hatred - a phrase used to invoke communication with demon lords. * Ered'nash havik yrthog - From Cycle of Hatred - a phrase used to invoke communication with demon lords. * A-kreesh! - No translation. Said by both Omor the Unscarred and Archimonde during knockback moves. * Achor she-ki! - No translation, said by Omor the Unscarred. * Manach sheek-thrish! - No translation, said by Archimonde. * Sheet-sah - Dalliah the Doomsayer * Phrase said at Temple of the Damned Demonic/Eredun (speculation} So we can summarise that; *''Draen'' means 'exile' or 'exiled' *''Ei'' means 'one' or 'ones' *''Or'' means 'refuge' in Eredun. * Achor she-ki! - May mean "Feast my Pet", or "Eat your fill!" other phrases said by Omar. *"Galtak Ered'nash!" ("All Hail the Burning Blade") may also be Eredun, but this questions the meaning of the name "eredar." It is not known if the name "eredar" has any sort of translation. "Ered" clearly has a specific meaning, as evidenced by "eredar," "ered'nash," and "ered'ruin." It is also probable that "sha" means 'light.' Words in "Demonic" (Eredun) This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Demonic language, and is listed as language number eight (word range 547-672) in the Language text file. It shares words from Titan, Draconic and Draenei language parsers, although with slight differences in the word lists in each. Draenei cannot understand "Demonic" (Eredun). Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like "Demonic" (Eredun). It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true "Demonic" (Eredun). It is not certain if these words are true words in the Eredun language or not. |} "Amanare" represents two seperate words in the Demonic language parser, as words #627 and #628. As such both versions of the word are used to filter two seperate sets of words, based on hidden criteria. Archimonde's Spell The following is the text of the spell Archimonde uses to destroy Dalaran. Warning: Text below is by no means accurate, and is merely spelt phonetically, from what it sounds like to most; Archimonde's accent and syntax make it sound somewhat different to individual listeners. *'Azhir uval nutarus. Azhir mudas ethanul. Dalektharu il dask daku. Riftuuz e thara samanar utamus. Elas umanes azarathan rakas ibna.' = "Let this scar singify the first blow against the mortal world. From this seal shall arise the doom of men, who, in their arrogance, sought to wield our fire as their own. Blindly they build their kingdoms upon stolen knowledge and conceit. Now they shall be consumed by the very flame they sought to control." (WC3) *'Melanora mordanos nenaar ila mornu farlos kada.' = "Let the echoes of doom resound across this wretched world, that all who live may hear them and despair." (WC3) Draenei definitions language/dialect, which may not have the same meaning in demonic Eredun. * Kurenai means Redeemed Ones. * Shattrath means Dwelling of Light. * Sha'tar means Born of Light. Category:Game Terms Category:Languages